Today's wrist watches are as much about style and design as they are about time-telling functionality. Watches are made from various precious metals, including steel, gold, and platinum, and have prices that can reach as high as tens of thousands of dollars. Watches come in a myriad of different shapes and forms and represent one's personal style and taste.
Wearable technology, in the form of wearable health and wellness devices, is gaining popularity as people want to track their activity and body metrics. Currently, the leading design in wearable technology is a bracelet that houses various sensors and electronics. The bracelet is worn around a user's wrist. The bracelet can provide useful data and metrics to a user, however, there is only so much real estate on one's wrist and these wearable technology devices compete directly with watches for this space on the body. Lots of wristwatch wearers want to have access to this valuable physiological information, but do not want to take off their expensive, stylish, and/or sentimental wristwatch and replace it with a wearable technology band. Another drawback to conventional approaches is that when a wearable health band's battery dies, the wearable health band loses all functionality because it has no power.